lidanienfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Khaar Stad
Khaar Stad er kongerigets 2.største by med 134.000 indbyggere. Byen har tidligere fungeret som kongerigets hovedstad. Byen ligger lige syd for hovedstaden Silmaria, i Fyrstedømmet Ildrav-Olimaria. Historie: Hvornår byen blev grundlagt er ukendt. Men det vides at Lidanas I tog ophold i byen og brugte den som hovedstad i de første år af sin regeringstid. Nyligt opdagede dokumenter som tidligere har været i magernes besiddelse har reference til Khaar Stad som centrum for en religiøs orden af "riddere som tilbeder øjet... solens hellige børn". Dokumenterne er meget gamle, men der er konsensus om at denne orden kan være en tempelridder orden tilhørende Epowa-religionen. Kongelig hovedstad: Byen blev udvalgt til at være midlertidig hovedstad da riget blev samlet i år 0 af Kong Lidanas I. Byen skulle ifølge tekster fra den tid have en befolkning på 100.000 indbyggere, men dette kan desværre ikke bekræftes. Men det kan igennem kilder fra elviske skrifter bekræftes at Khaar-Stad eksisterede op til 200 år før riget blev samlet. Da Lidanas valgte at man skulle bygge en ny hovedstad nogle timers ridt mod nord. Den nye hovedstad ville så ligge bedre og med adgang til Silmaria-floden. Den nye hovedstad, Silmaria, tog mange år at opføre og det var først under Lidanas II i år 67, at man officielt flyttede hovedstaden. I over 200 år forblev byen hovedsæde for de kongelige hære. I år 299 blev byen overført til Fyrstedømmet Olimaria som en gave til Fyrst Argros II af Lidanas III, for at fejre 250 års jubilæet for fyrstedømmets oprettelse. Fyrstelig Hovedstad: Byen blev i år 809 midlertidig hovedstad for Fyrstedømmet Olimaria. Efter Olimaria By brændte og 2/3 dele af byen blev ødelagt, samt det diplomatiske kvarter og Valmar-bydelen, hvor det fyrstelige palads og hvor parlamentet ligger. Efter 2 år blev hovedstaden igen ført tiblage til Olimaria By. Økonomi: Byens økonomi er handelsbaseret og det går om byen at man kan købe alt i der findes i den kendte verden, undtagen adgang til Sankt Godfreds-Katedralen. Byens enorme marked er kongerigets næststørste og tiltrækker handelsfolk fra hele verden. Byens økonomi er domineret af Khaar-religionens tilstedeværelse i byen. Skatter og byens generelle økonomi er drevet af byrådet. Som en gave til kongeriget bliver 1/4 af alle skatter som sendes til fyrsten i Olimaria By, betalt i skat til kongen. Religiøst centrum: Epowa-religionen har sit hovedsæde i byens centrum i og omkring Sankt Godfreds-Katedralen. Den enorme katedral er kongerigets største og på området ligger også det palads hvor religionens overhoved bor. Der er også et større militært anlæg tilknyttet katedralen hvor Epowa-religionens styrker har hovedsæde. Khaar-religionen har sit hovedsæde i den nordlige del af byen i et stort tempel dedikeret til handel og økonomi. Religionen har ingen militære tropper tilstede i byen ud over de tempel-garder som beskytter templerne. Khaar-religionens overhoved bor i et palads i nærheden af byens markeds områder. Forsvar: Byen forsvares af en større styrke fra Den Olimariske Garde der huses på det fyrstelige palads. Det er forbudt for de militærenheder som er under religionernes kontrol at forlade tempelområderne. Byens anses for at være stærkt befæstet med stærke mure og højre tårne. category: Geografi category: Kongeriget Lidanien category: Fyrstedømmerne category: Militær